


so sweet and soft like this

by nxpenthe



Series: jigsaws, love letters [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxpenthe/pseuds/nxpenthe
Summary: inspired by 'strawberry' by subin (ex-dalshabet/dalsooobin)two short practice drabbles





	so sweet and soft like this

_perfume._

  
Jiwoo has strawberry scented perfume. It’s sweet, but not overbearing, the strawberry tinged with a bit of rose – it’s a pleasant smell, one that Sooyoung immediately notices the first time they had met.

  
The strawberry smell hits her nose as she nuzzles her face into the crown of Jiwoo’s hair, eyes shutting closed as smaller girl leans backwards into her embrace, chuckling softly at the rare moment of intimacy. Sooyoung was usually never the one to initiate, but even she had her moments.

  
Her fingers lace on top of Jiwoo’s stomach, feeling every breath under her, touching the grooves and dips of movement whenever Jiwoo giggles. It’s intimate and soft, a sweet moment shared between the two. Silence spreads, little needing to be said to understand how the other felt, and Sooyoung relishes in the pocket of stilled time.

  
Reality beckons, however, as the smell of strawberry fades, dissipating into the air around them; though Sooyoung can’t detect the scent anymore, she finds it all the more comforting. The smell of strawberries had become a norm, and so had Jiwoo.

  
She shifts slightly, pulling the Jiwoo down with her as she slides onto the couch, her usual grace replaced with a childish flop. Jiwoo squeals, her voice pitched in delight as laughter quickly replaces the sound.

  
It breaks the delicate atmosphere, though Sooyoung doesn’t mind too much since the quiet is quickly filled with her own soft chuckle.

  
“What’s with you, today?”

  
Sooyoung hums in response, ignoring the question to nip at Jiwoo’s ear. She grins at the baffled response, hands trapping Jiwoo’s own to prevent the girl from battering her in embarrassment.

  
“You smell nice is all.”

  
“You’re weird.”

  
Sooyoung snorts.

  
“I guess you’re right.”

  
\-- 

_palate cleanser._

  
Hyunjin’s eating a tuna-mayo kimbap and an equally smelly side dish of sautéed garlic and spinach. As delicious as the two were, and as cute as Hyunjin is munching on the end of the long kimbap that’s almost the length of her face, Heejin crinkles her nose at the smell mixing together to something unpleasant.

  
Fishing out the contents of her own lunch, she pulls out the item with a pointer finger and thumb.

  
“Eat this.”

  
“Hm?”

  
Heejin dangles a single strawberry over Hyunjin’s face. The latter goes cross-eyed, eyes trained on the fruit that’s only a wisp away from the tip of her nose.

  
“Where’d you get it?” Hyunjin is quick to take a bite, teeth sinking in to keep it in place before replacing Heejin’s hand with her. “Yummy.”

  
Heejin hums in response, holding out another strawberry for good measure.

  
The second strawberry disappears as quickly as the first. Hyunjin glances at her, giving that dopey smile before reaching over to ruffle Heejin’s hair.

  
“What’re you staring for?”

  
Heejin shrugs, letting her gaze do the talking as she trails her eyes from Hyunjin’s face to her lips. The latter is quick to understand – she sputters and blinks, pink rapidly spreading across her cheeks. Heejin feels her own self heat up at the unexpectedly bold movement, but Hyunjin’s so cute when her round eyes crinkle when she’s smiling and _god_ she loves when her larger hand slides through her hair, massaging her scalp fondly.

  
Hyunjin’s head snaps back, hair swishing in the air as she looks back and forth to make sure no one was around.

  
It’s a short kiss. Still a little garlicy.

  
Heejin wants more.

  
“Here, have another,” she mumbles, holding out a strawberry.

  
It’s Hyunjin’s time to be bold – she pops the top off the strawberry, discarding the leaves before playfully placing the fruit between Heejin’s lips.

  
“Thanks for the meal.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is all just fluff :^)
> 
> luv me some chuuves and 2jin


End file.
